


Усни. Проснись. Стань моим.

by WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Single work, Somnophilia, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Возможная вырезанная сцена почти из любого таймлайна.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177682
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Усни. Проснись. Стань моим.

**Author's Note:**

> С большой любовью для Phoenix_A и Собака серая.

В последнее время Ясон на работе не задерживался, стараясь решить все вопросы Синдиката как можно быстрее, и даже Катце приучил обсуждать и решать проблемы чёрного рынка днём. Стараясь максимально освободить вечера, он и на приёмах присутствовал реже, из-за чего Айша, Орфей и даже Рауль напоминали ему о том, что Консул должен чаще посещать такие мероприятия.

Но дома ждал Рики.

— Рики готов? — спросил Ясон, пока фурнитур помогал ему снять верхний сьют.

— Да, господин. После ужина я отвёл господина Рики в вашу спальню. Он уснул полчаса назад.

Ясон поднялся в спальню и подошёл к кровати. Обнажённый Рики лежал на спине — рот чуть приоткрыт, голова запрокинута, и на фоне бокового света чётко виден точёный профиль, дыхание глубокое и спокойное. Рики спал, вольготно раскинув руки и ноги. Ясон облизнул губы, разделся, разглядывая его, опёрся коленом на кровать и провёл раскрытыми ладонями вверх по его ногам.

— Ясон, — прошептал Рики, не просыпаясь. Ясон поднялся выше по его бёдрам, бокам, с нажимом провёл по груди. Рики выгнулся под его руками, соски уплотнились и Ясон легонько сдавил их пальцами. — Ясон, — снова прошептал Рики недовольно, нащупал его плечи и притянул к себе. Понадобилось совсем немного усилий и Рики уже возбудился.

Ясон недовольно поджал губы — Рики был с ним таким, только когда спал. В основном он смотрел тёмным горящим взглядом исподлобья, иногда молчал, иногда огрызался, но никогда не был таким податливым.

Не под препаратами.

Ясон узнал об этом случайно.

Однажды придя домой, он нашёл Рики в своей кровати спящим и не удержался — начал ласкать. И Рики не проснулся. Ясон вошёл в мягкое расслабленное тело и услышал от него: «Ещё, Ясон.». Каждое движение члена внутри Рики встречал ответным движением. Это сносило крышу и Ясон терял контроль. Он всегда терял контроль рядом с Рики. На самом деле он потерял его с самой первой встречи с ним. И когда до оргазма оставалось лишь несколько толчков, Рики проснулся, дёрнулся в его руках, но Ясон прижал его крепче, не позволяя отстраниться. Рики, не сдерживаясь, стонал под ним, цепляясь за простынь, но Ясон чувствовал, что после его пробуждения всё изменилось.

Прогибать Рики под себя, приручать, как дикое несговорчивое животное, было интересно и никогда не надоедало, но после того случая, когда взял его спящим, Ясон ловил себя на непривычной странной мысли, что хочет снова почувствовать это. Почувствовать себя желанным. Поэтому он обратился за помощью к Раулю, и тот, хоть и был недоволен, всё же создал специальный препарат, не затрагивающий моторику.

И уже целый месяц Ясон наслаждался взаимностью Рики, его желанием, его голодом.

Ясон и раньше видел голод, с каким Рики на него смотрит, но тот прятал желание за гордостью, наглостью, дерзостью и непослушанием. Гордый Рики до сих пор не мог смириться с тем, что стал пэтом и что у него теперь есть хозяин. Но Ясон чувствовал, что несмотря разделяющую их пропасть — он блонди, Консул, а Рики Дарк монгрел — они одно целое, как две стороны одной монеты, чеканку которой Ясон ещё не понимал, но чувствовал: он никогда не сможет отказаться от Рики.

Сейчас Ясон покусывал шею Рики и тот, приподнимая бёдра, тёрся о него крепким членом, желая его и стремясь получить больше удовольствия. Неожиданное возникшее чувство близости было ещё непривычным, почти чуждым, но Ясон желал именно его и с каждым разом хотел всё больше.

Рики закинул ноги ему на бёдра, приподнялся, стараясь коснуться, но Ясон прижал его к кровати, потёрся членом о член, провёл рукой по крепкому бедру, сжал ягодицу. Рики раздвинул ноги шире, приглашая. Ясон погладил кольцо мышц и ввёл сразу два пальца. Рики выгнулся, сжался на мгновение, но сразу расслабился. Ясон на пробу двинул пальцами и Рики с хриплым «Да» подался навстречу движению. Он совершенно не сдерживался, пытаясь насадиться глубже, выгибался, стонал в голос, сжимал волосы Ясона в кулаках. И когда Ясон вынул из него пальцы Рики прошептал:

— Ясон. Хочу тебя.

Оказывается, Ясон так ждал этих слов.

В груди что-то расширилось до пределов грудной клетки, замерло на несколько секунд, давя и мешая дышать, и растеклось дальше, оглушая и накрывая их обоих.

Ясон склонился, жадно поцеловал обмётанные губы и медленно вошёл. Рики застонал в поцелуй, и в его голосе было только удовольствие. Ясон отстранился, почти выходя, развёл его ноги шире и снова медленно вошёл, до самого конца, жадно следя за тем, как растягивается кольцо мышц на его члене. Рики заметался, сжался внутри, его тряхнуло всем телом, но вскоре он снова расслабился и двинул бёдрами. Ясон прикрыл глаза, медленно двигаясь в нём и наблюдая сквозь ресницы за встречными движениями. Он знал, что долго это не продлится — слишком уж остро всё чувствовалось. Препарат будто снимал все преграды, и Рики наслаждался близостью с первого прикосновения Ясона.

Близость.

Вот то определение, которое долго подбирал Ясон и наконец — почувствовал. Сейчас они были близки.

Ясон двинулся резче и чаще, Рики согнул спину, вскрикивая, на следующем толчке откинулся на спину и его глаза приоткрылись. Ясон ждал этого, ждал и боялся — невозможное для него чувство... как и близость.

Смотря прямо на него, Рики рвано дышал от сильных глубоких толчков. Взгляд со сна ещё был мутным, но Ясон видел, что Рики уже полностью проснулся, однако вместо привычной реакции, вместо того, чтобы замкнуться, Рики схватив его за прядь волос, потянул на себя и, приподнявшись, поцеловал. Жадно, собственнически, как никогда не целовал прежде.

Ясон со стоном выдохнул ему в губы, отвечая на поцелуй, подхватил под поясницу и, почувствовав ответное движение, почти перестал сдерживать диктуемый желанием напор.

Во время оргазма Рики закричал, голос сорвался, он захрипел, прогибаясь и упираясь макушкой в кровать. Белые капли упали ему на грудь, Ясон размазал их, растирая по выгнутой шее, и кончил, откидываясь назад и входя ещё глубже.

Дыхание ещё не выровнялось, когда Ясон почувствовал, что Рики отпустил его волосы, бёдра и ноги расслабились и он весь как-то обмяк. Ясон посмотрел на него, ожидая увидеть привычный напряжённый взгляд, но наткнулся на тёмный и жаркий.

Дыхание сбилось. Рики смотрел на него с восхищением, жадно и голодно, как-будто и не было только что выкручивающего их оргазма.

Рики протянул руки, коснулся пальцев, крепко держащих его смуглые бёдра, провёл выше до запястий и сжал, как кандалами. Ясон вздрогнул от непривычного чувства принадлежности, а Рики резко подался вперёд, оседлал его бёдра, прижался грудью к груди и поцеловал. Сам.


End file.
